Sweet Dreams
by damiennjack
Summary: One month after Jack's death Damien is having dreams that are memories. Seeing from Jack's point of view is hard enough not to add his own point of view. Zoey and his other friends decide to take Damien out to a party to cheer him up. From there Damien accounts his dreams for nightmares and as everyone tries to cheer up this sulking boy he spirals further into depression.
1. Dreaming

**Sweet Dreams**

**~Jack~**

**Jack sat in his new room at the Tulsa House of Night thinking about his lover Damien.**

**His sweet and smoldering sexy eyes, his soft touch, and the way Damien made his heart melt like butter on popcorn.**

**He squeeled happily as he wrapped the gold cashmere scarf in an equally golden box.**

**Placing the golden box in sparkling purple wrapping paper his bubbly smile grew.**

**Placing the big, gold bow on top he shot up from his seat as Damien strode smoothly into the room.**

**Jack quickly hid the present under his blanket on his bed.**

**He smiled sweetly and innocently up at Damien as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.**

**"Jack, What are you hiding?" Damien asked arching a fine brown brow.**

**With a giggle Jack smiled , " Nothing" , he said as he placed a sweet kiss upon Damien's soft lips.**

**A surge of powerful love swept through Damien as he kissed Jack in return.**

**"Ok" Damien said pulling Jack closer to him.**

**For a moment Jack rested his head against Damien's chest and breathed in his sweet and alluring scent into his nostrils.**

**"I just love you Damien" Jack spoke as he pulled slowly and unwillingly away from Damien's arms, "But you gotta go. You're ruining my plans!"**

**A laughing Jack then shooed a curious Damien out of the bedroom door and returned to putting the final touches on the present.**

**Five minutes later Jack skipped out the door and down the stairs of the dorm to the main lobby.**

**With a huge grin Jack walked into the kitchen to quickly eat breakfast before finding Damien and heading off to class.**

**~Damien~**

**That morning Damien woke up in his bed with his cat Cameron curled up next to him on his pillow.**

**"Hey hunny" Damien spoke softly to the cat as he ran his hands down the cats back.**

**He smiled as Cameron purred and stretched out from being woken up.**

**It was about 5:30 pm, which is 5:30 am for vampires and fledgelings, when Damien looked at his clock.**

**He sat up stretching then heading to his closet he took out a sparkly purple bag, purple tissue paper, and a purple cashimere sweater.**

**He sat down on his bed examining every stitch of the sweater before folding it and placing it in the bag.**

**He took the tissue paper next and placed it over the sweater with a huge smile plastered on his soft lips.**

**Leaving the present on his bed, Damien then got in the shower.**

**He walked out of his bathroom with a white fluffy towel around his waist and whistled a happy tune as he searched his closet for the perfect outfit.**

**Picking out a black sweater with his fourth former insignia along with black pants and then slipping on his new Prada shoes he swirled before the mirror examining himself.**

**It was 7:00 when Damien finally walked out of his room and headed down the hall to the room of his, truest and sweetest love, Jack.**

**He happily opened the door to Jack's room just as Jack slid something under his blankets.**

**He arched an eyebrow at Jack with a slight laugh.**

**"Jack, what are you hiding" He asked pulling Jack into his arms.**

**With a giggle Jack smiled , " Nothing" , he said as he placed a sweet kiss upon Damien's soft lips.**

**A surge of powerful love swept through Damien as he kissed Jack in return.**

**Holding Jack snugly in his arms Damien's mind swirled with a joyful wonderment at what Jack had gotten him.**

**For a moment or longer Jack rested his head on Damien's chest before pulling away.**

**Damien frowned arching both his brows and opened his mouth to say something before Jack cut him off..**

**"I just love you Damien" Jack spoke as he pulled slowly and unwillingly away from Damien's arms, "But you gotta go. You're ruining my plans!"**

**Damien sighed reluctantly letting Jack push him out of the room.**

**He then went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down enjoying a box of his favorite cereal.**

**At 7:45 Jack popped into the kitchen and ate quickly then they both headed off to class.**

**~Damien~**

**Damien awoke with a start as duchess howled at the moon.**

**He sighed sadly petting her as he cursed at his dream.**

**"Hey Hunny" Damien said to Duchess softly. " What's wrong with you tonight?"**

**The bear-like lab looked at Damien with big, sad, brown eyes then licked his cheek as he petted her again.**

**"You miss him to huh?" he asked her before hugging her tight.**

**Cameron meowed then jumped gingerly on the bed and padded into Damiens lap looking equally sad.**

**With a sigh he let go of the golden lab and stared blankly up at the moon.**

**"A month, that's how long it's been, just one month since my sweet Jack was taken from me" Damien whispered to himself.**

**He jumped at a knock on the door. "It's open. Come in" He said in as much of a stable voice as he could.**

**In walked Zoey, Stevie Rae, Erin, Shaunee, Erik, Stark, and Aurox.**

**"Are you ok?" asked Zoey, worry spread all over her face.**

**"Yeah, cuz we are all worried bout you" said Stevie Rae in her Oakie twang.**

**"I'm fine" Damien said forcing a smile on his face.**

**"Good" Aphrodite said sweeping in with a mountainous Darius at her side. "Cuz we are all going out tonight so get up and get dressed"**

**~Zoey~**

**Standing in Damien's room felt even sadder than losing Heath.**

**Zoey looked around her friends room with a frown.**

**"Hey Duchess, Cameron." she said to the pets on the bed "You two taking care of Damien?"**

**Duchess lightly thumped her tail on the bed with a sad look in her eyes.**

**"Hurry up Damien" Zoey said knocking on his bathroom door.**

**"Calm down Zoe" Stark said wrapping his arms around her.**

**"I just don't want to be late" Zoey sighed leaning into him.**

**~Damien~**

**"I wasn't expecting this" Damien whispered to himself in the mirror.**

**Staring at his half dressed body Damien closed his eyes sighing.**

**"Hurry up Damien" he heard Zoey say as she lightly knocked on his bathroom door.**

**"Just a sec" He said in a cheerful voice.**

**Taking out the conselor he quickly covered his saphire cresent moon.**

**Putting on an all black turtle neck he looked in the mirror once more.**

**Seeing the black circles under his eyes he quickly used the conselor once more to hide them.**

**"They don't have to know" he said to his starin reflection. **

**Damien opened the bathroom door to find al his friends staring at him.**

**"What?" he edged his voice with irritation " I said i was fine. I had to look gorgeous and fantabulous to leave this infernal place"**

**Stark laughed out "I see our teacher has returned" **

**Damien smiled sincerely before heading out the door.**

**"Come on. We don't want to be the last one's there" Aphrodite said twitching out the door.**

**Everyone else followed suite mimicking Aphrodite as they walked and snickering as they did so. **

**"I hear you Nerd Herd so you can stop copying me now" Aphrodite scowled at them turning to give them an icy glare.**

**With a flip of her perfect blonde hair she continued twitching out of the guys dorm linking her right arm with Darius's left one.**

**to be continued**


	2. Car Ride

~Damien~

We all walked out of the guy's dorm, my sometimes intolerable group of friends and I.

We headed to a huge black and grey Hummer.

It reminded me of my depressing mood and only added to the irritating memories of losing Jack.

Neferet did this and for it I will never forgive her.

I can only extinguish the loss and darkness that eternally will consume me with the help of my element air and my friends.

My parents still haven't talked to me.

They hate me because of my homosexuality.

It's unjust and completely wrong of them, but my group all has bad family stories.

Damien looked around his group of friends as the piled into the Hummer.

"It got a paint job since we banished Kalona didn't it?" Damien asked examining the monstrous beast lying in wait to gobble him up.

Everyone stared disbelievingly at him.

It was Zoey who finally spoke "Yeah, didn't you notice it like a week ago?"

"I guess I hadn't" he blushed looking down as he replied.

"Who are you and what have you done to Queen Damien" Aphrodite arched a fine blond brow at him.

"Neanderthal, for your information, I'm still extremely Damien" He said glaring at her before crawling in next to Aurox in the Hummer.

"Wow, he really needs this" Aphrodite sneered climbing in the passenger seat next to Darius in the driver's seat.

Everyone else clambered into the vehicle and instantly conversations picked up all around Damien.

~Zoey~

I sat in the Hummer between Stark and Damien.

Stark carried on a conversation with Aurox, who shares a soul with Heath.

Heath was my human I was imprinted with.

It's great to be able to have him return so soon.

When Heath got killed by Kalona I lost my soul so Stark became my guardian after coming into Nxy's otherworld to save me.

After that things got crazy, Jack was killed, My mother was killed, and Kalona became our ally.

Ignoring Stark is hard because I just love to hear his voice but I could just sense something was bothering Damien.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I leaned over next to him whispering in his ear.

He just sat there staring straight ahead lost in his own thoughts.

The whole way to the party I watched him.

He just isn't the same since Jack died.

~Damien~

Jack, why?

I sat staring at nothing as we drove.

All I could think about was the dreams I've been having.

It's enough to see my view, but to see Jack's is torture on it's own level.

I keep thinking of him all the time.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I heard Zoey ask, but I ignored her.

Trapping myself in my desperate, penetrating thoughts of Jack.

That same memory swept it's sluggish way into my mind.

The day Jack was murdered.

I remember, he was making the paper mache swords for Zoey and Stark's return home.

He was so happy and lively creating the little guardian swords.

Before I left to take a walk I remember Duchess not wanting to leave Jack's side.

Of course he insisted I take the poor thing for a walk, so I did.

I was walking when Duchess dragged me to the site.

I remember it was just after midnight when I found him.

The sword through his neck.

I remember..

"We're here" Darius suddenly announced interrupting my inner thoughts.

I shook my head erasing the jabbing pain in my chest.

I waited impatiently for Stark and Zoey to climb out then quickly followed suit.

After 5 minutes everyone was out of the Hummer and we all stretched from the 20 minute ride.

We stood outside Club Paradise.

"How are we going to get in there" I asked staring in admiration at the expensive club before us.

"Duh Queen Damien" Aphrodite said looping her arm through Darius's once again. "My daddy is the Mayor, remember?"

Damien shook his head at Aphrodite. "You never let us forget it" he solemnly replied.

To be continued


	3. Club Paradise

_**Club Paradise **_

_**~Damien~**_

_**Standing outside Club Paradise all I could think was wow!**_

_**We all walked up to the door and a burly looking human male crossed his arms.**_

_**"Are you on the list?" he asked looking down at the clipboard in his hands.**_

_**Aphrodite turned on her fake charm replying cooly, "Of course. La'Fonte"**_

_**The males eyes widened at the mention of her last name.**_

_**"In you go miss La'Fonte" he said opening up the door for us.**_

_**With a cold smile Aphrodite walked through the door first followed by the rest of us.**_

_**Inside there were strobe lights running along the floors.**_

_**The dj in the booth was blasting some techno music I didn't know and as I sat down in our reserved booth the dj announced that it was karoke time.**_

_**I tuned out my group once more turning to my inner torture.**_

_**I just couldn't escape the memories, the dreams, and the agonizing pain in my chest.**_

_**This was the chance, here at Club Paradise, to meet someone new.**_

_**"No!" I said a little to loudly.**_

_**Everyone at our table stared at me.**_

_**Closing my eyes and looking away was what I had wanted to do, but I couldn't look away or they would interrogate me again.**_

_**"No use wasting our time in this booth" I said quickly nudging Aurox to move.**_

_**I stood up and slid to the dance floor quietly and also relieved to have avoided a serious disaster of questions.**_

_**I know my friends are worried, but they can't change how I am now.**_

_**I will never be the same since Jack died.**_

_**"Oh Jack" I whispered placing my hands around the golden cashmere scarf I had purposfully worn here.**_

_**As the dj turned on Come What May from Mooulin Rouge I swore i saw Jack smiling at me.**_

_**I shook my head heading to the men's room.**_

_**Staring into the mirror I washed of the cover up hiding my cresent moon.**_

_**"I hope I don't change" I confided in my reflection. "So I can be with Jack again."**_

_**I sighed reapplying the cover up breathing deeply I stepped out and ran into him.**_

_**"Sorry, I wasn't.." I started when he turned around.**_

_**I gasped because the guy standing before me looked amazingly like Jack.**_

_**"Jack" I whispered with wide eyes.**_

_**"Yeah," he said," That's me, but do I know you?"**_

_**"No. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I said shuffling awkwardley around him.**_

_**"Wait" he said.**_

_**I turned around and stared him in the eyes.**_

_**"How do you know my name?" he asked me in a sweet voice.**_

_**"I didn't. I.." I stared at the floor "You just remind me of an old friend. His name was Jack"**_

_**"Oh" he smiled at me. **_

_**I looked up before turning and hurrying throught the crowd.**_

_**I got to the table after 10 minutes of struggling through the crowd.**_

_**"I'll be waiting outside" I told my group.**_

_**I didn't wait for a response, I just left.**_

_**Outside the suddenly cold air didn't even bother me.**_

_**I sat in front of our car and hung my head against my knees that were folded against my chest.**_

_**I took a deep breathe as I cried.**_

_**~Jack Milligan~**_

_**I was headed to the bathroom of my father's club, Club Paradise, when I was ran into by him.**_

_**I turned around and it was like a spark of recogition hit me.**_

_**I knew him. but how. **_

_**I'd never met this man before.**_

_**"Sorry I wasn't..." he had started then stopped as I turned around.**_

_**Then everything became silent for a few moments except for the music of Come What May from Moulin Rouge, my favorite movie, playing from the djs booth.**_

_**"Season's may change, winter to spring..." Christian and Satine sang out as he whispered "Jack" with huge eyes.**_

_**"Yeah," I said, "That's me, but do I know you?"**_

_**"No. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else" he said as he started to move around me. **_

_**"...but I love you until the end of time" the song rang out as I said "Wait".**_

_**He turned his gorgeous and sadened face towards me once again.**_

_**He stared me straight in the eyes as I opened my mouth.**_

_**"How do you know my name" I asked in my sweetest voice I could manage.**_

_**I could see the pain in his aeyes before he answered and looked at the floor.**_

_**"I didn't I..."he sighed studying the floor " You just remind of an old friend. His name was Jack."**_

_**"Oh" I smiled at him wondering what happened to his friend Jack.**_

_**He walked away then and I watched him leave.**_

_**I wondered what could have hurt him so badly and why he was hiding his pain.**_

_**I watched him walk outside and decided I would try to help.**_

_**I followed him and saw him it in front of a huge hummer.**_

_**I tried to be quiet and just watch him when I heard him begin to cry.**_

_**~Inside Club Paradise~**_

_**~Stark~**_

_**"Why did Damien leave?" I leaned closer to Zoey wrapping my arms around her and moving her into my lap.**_

_**"I have no idea" she said "He didn't look to happy"**_

_**I kissed her cheek feeling her concern.**_

_**"Let me talk to him" I whispered into her ear while i nuzzled her neck.**_

_**"Ok" she sighed leaning into me before scooting off my lap and out of the booth.**_

_**I stood and hugged her.**_

_**"Don't worry babe, he's strong." I said as I let go "He's probably just tired."**_

_**She stared at me before rejoining the booth. "Just hurry" she said after me.**_

_**I headed out the door, but saw no Damien.**_

_**I walked around the parking lot searching for him.**_

_**"Damien?" I hollered into the night.**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**I returned to a worried Zoey and announced my findings.**_

_**"He's gone" I sullenly said.**_

_**In a flash Zoey was up and looking for Aphrodite and Darius.**_

_**"Let's go to the hummer" I told everyone.**_

_**On our way out Aurox talked to the bouncer.**_

_**"He saw Damien." he told us as we waited "He said that Jack Milligan, the club owners son, followed him out of the club."**_

_**We all stared at him.**_

_**"Damien ran from here heading toward the school and Jack Milligan got in his purple corvet and followed him" he continued "After they turned the corner the bouncer couldn't see them anymore."**_

_**"We have to find them" Shaunee said sadly.**_

_**"Agreed" Erin said.**_

_**We all waited around the hummer for Zoey, Aphrodite, and Darius.**_

_**"Let Damien be safe" I whispered to Nyx.**_

_**to be continued**_


	4. Fate

_**Fate**_

_**~Damien~**_

_**I usually would have heard the footsteps aproaching me, but i was lost in a land of pain.**_

_**I jumped when I felt the hand touch my shoulder and stood.**_

_**I whirled around in case it was my friends.**_

_**The person i saw instead had me stopping in my tracks before I bolted.**_

_**"You ok?" he asked with concern in his voice.**_

_**I just stared at him.**_

_**I breathed deeply waiting for him to go away.**_

_**"Why are you so sad?" he asked.**_

_**"Why do you care?" I spat out sudden anger at him.**_

_**He didn't flinch, but instead he stood waiting.**_

_**"Just leave me alone!" I shouted then turned and started jogging back to the school.**_

_**I didn't look back, I couldn't and wouldn't.**_

_**Why did he have to look, sound,and have the same name as my lost love?**_

_**I slowed starting to cough hard.**_

_**"Oh no" I said. "I didn't mean to be mean, don't let me die"**_

_**I stared up at the moon.**_

_**"Nyx, don't let me die" I screamed up silently at the moon. "I promise I'll be nice"**_

_**I coughed again spewing out scarlet droplets onto the sidewalk.**_

_**I stood there breathing hard.**_

_**"I'm going to hide it" I whispered to myself. "They won't know till the end"**_

_**The tears ran down my cheeks again as i curled up against the nearest tree and fell asleep.**_

_**~Jack Milligan~**_

_**I touched his shoulder and almost giggled when he jumped.**_

_**I was never any good at scaring people, so he must have been out of it.**_

_**"You ok?" I asked concerned for this guy I just met.**_

_**I liked him alot even though I didn't know him.**_

_**"Why are you so sad?" I asked studying him.**_

_**"Why do you care" he said with intense anger.**_

_**I stood my ground unflinching because I had the sense he didn't mean it.**_

_**"Just leave me alone!" he said before he turned and jogged away.**_

_**I decided to follow him in my purple corvet.**_

_**He looked good running but still he was sad.**_

_**Suddenly he stopped running and started coughing badly.**_

_**I sat in my car silently watching him and wondering what was wrong.**_

_**"Oh no" he said "I didn't mean to be mean. Don't let me die"**_

_**I watched him stare at the moon, but couldn't hear what he said to it.**_

_**He coughed a wet cough and I saw the scarlet droplets pelt the sidewalk in front of him.**_

_**I gasped. he was dying.**_

_**He stood there for a moment breathing hard before curling up in front of the nearby tree.**_

_**He whispered something else I couldn't understand before passing out against the tree.**_

_**I could tell he had been crying when he laid against the tree because of the streaks down his cheeks.**_

_**I picked him up and laid him in the back of my corvet.**_

_**"Don't worry" I whispered to his unconsious body. "I won't let you die"**_

_**I knew where I had to go.**_

_**The house of night.**_

_**As I began driving away he stired slightly in the back seat, but didn't awaken.**_

_**I was speeding down the street when the woman appeared in the road wearing nothing.**_

_**I swerved to avoid hitting her.**_

_**I saw she was a vampyre, but I didn't trust her. **_

_**I swerved around the naked woman and continued to drive.**_

_**Out of no where a semi truck smashed into my side of the car.**_

_**Before it really hit I jumped over the male in the back seat and sheilded his body with mine.**_

_**SMASH was the last thing I heard before everything went black.**_

_**~Zoey~**_

_**Damien suddenly announced he was leaving.**_

_**I went to find Aphrodite and Darius.**_

_**They were dancing.**_

_**"Damien left" I informed them. "He isn't back yet."**_

_**"Of course he would ruin my fun" Aphrodite growled.**_

_**"He is saddened by the loss of Jack" Darius said. "This is serious, we must go after him"**_

_**"Everyone else is already at the hummer" I said.**_

_**Then we left the club rejoining the others.**_

_**"The bouncer saw him and some other guy talking out here" Stark said "He said they both took off, Damien on foot followed by the other guy."**_

_**"Oh" I said. **_

_**"The guy was supposed to return as well" Aurox said "His name is Jack Milligan. His father owns this club"**_

_**Aphrodite arched an eyebrow.**_

_**"I wonder where the lovers ran off to" she joked.**_

_**Everyone shook their heads at her then we all climbed into the hummer.**_

_**to be continued**_


	5. Disaster

_**Disaster**_

_**~Neferet~**_

_**"Foolish human driver" i said after nearly being hit "He will pay"**_

_**"Darkness go forth and do my bidding" I said sliding my nail along my palm making it ooze scarlet blood "Make that driver get into an accident."**_

_**The dark tendrils took the blood selfishly and I tingled in pleasure at their hunger.**_

_**I let them feed for a few minutes before licking my palm and healing the wound.**_

_**"Go now. You've had your feel" I commaneded them with anger.**_

_**They slithered off and I decided to watch their work. **_

_**I took coer in a nearby tree cloaking my nakedness in the leaves.**_

_**Beside me my consort the white bull appeared.**_

_**"We wait for that fool to die" I said quietly to him leaning against him.**_

_**I just loved his power and smell.**_

_**He nuzzled my cheek with his watching silently with me as we waited.**_

_**3 minutes later I saw the purple corvet and the semi that appeared out of no where.**_

_**I saw the driver jump into the back seat just before the truck hit his side of the car.**_

_**SMASH the car slamed into the tree I was in. **_

_**I jumped from the tree when I knew it was safe.**_

_**"Thank you my darlings" I told the dark tendrils as the caressed my hands.**_

_**I looked up as the bull left the scene cloaked in his wonderful dark power.**_

_**I took a quick look at the scene and with a cruel, cold laugh I left the boy there to die.**_

_**~Zoey~**_

_**We were speeding down the street leading to the school when we saw it.**_

_**The wreck blocking the path.**_

_**"Oh my Goddess!" I cried out horrified.**_

_**Stark jumped out of the car seconds before Darius stopped driving.**_

_**He walked right up to the car then stopped suddenly.**_

_**"Damn" I heard him say as I joined his side. "Don't look Zoe."**_

_**I ignored him staring at the semi truck with barley but a scratch on the front bumper.**_

_**The next car I saw had me catching my breath.**_

_**It was the purple corvet from the club, but it was smushed badly into a huge old oak.**_

_**Instead of it grand look it was more cube like now.**_

_**I sunk to the ground horrified.**_

_**"Oh Goddess that poor guy" I said "He.."**_

_**Stark had joined me and picked me up before I realized it.**_

_**"Let's call 9-1-1 the humans can deal with their own, but we must not leave" Darius had appeared out of now where and said. **_

_**"Yes we have a wreck." Shaunee had her iphone out "NO I don't the crossroads. It's between Club Paradise and the House Of Night School."**_

_**We watched her grow angrier.**_

_**"NO THIS IS NOT SOME PRANK!" she hollered into the phone. "JACK MILLIGAN COULD BE DEAD!"**_

_**She ended the call then stared at us with wide eyes.**_

_**"I just um.." she paused "Sorry. I just hate how they can be sometimes."**_

_**We all stared back at the wreck.**_

_**~Stark~**_

_**The wreck.**_

_**It was unnatural.**_

_**I couldn't believe it, the damage.**_

_**I saw the dark tendrils curled around the semi and corvet.**_

_**Neferet.**_

_**She had something to do with this. Her and that Damned White Bull.**_

_**I jumped out of the car before it stopped heading straight for the wreck ready for a fight.**_

_**I could sense Zoey's uneasiness.**_

_**I was almost to the car against the tree when I stopped dead in my tracks.**_

_**It was the corvet of Jack Milligan.**_

_**I heard Zoey approach. "Damn" She joined me at my side "Don't look Zoe"**_

_**Of course she ignored me. **_

_**I felt her cursiosity and also her fear.**_

_**She was examining the scene before us when she sunk to the ground horrified.**_

_**I walked over to her and she was so distraught she didn't acknowledge me approaching.**_

_**"Oh Goddess, that poor guy" she said "He..."**_

_**I cut her off then by wrapping my arms around her and picking her up.**_

_**I heard nothing else before Shaunee was yelling at a 9-1-1 operator.**_

_**"JACK MILLIGAN COULD BE DEAD" I heard her shout into the phone.**_

_**I was to focused on Zoey to really pay attention.**_

_**Aurox stood next to me and handed Zoey a tissue.**_

_**Even she hadn't noticed she was crying.**_

_**Silently she took it.**_

_**~Zoey~**_

_**I took the tissue Aurox handed me.**_

_**The extent of the wreck had me crying in shock.**_

_**This was tragic and was no accident.**_

_**"This wasn't an accident" I said to everyone.**_

_**I had that feeling in my gut that I was right.**_

_**"It was an act of darkness. Some how Neferet did this." I stated still having the feeling.**_

_**"Maybe it's her start on the war against humans" Shaunee said.**_

_**I breathed deeply. "No, this was personal some how"**_

_**Evveryone stared at me, but just as I opened my mouth to speak Aphrodite screamed.**_

_**Her eyes had gone all blood shot and she was now on the ground with Darius holding her.**_

_**She was having a vision.**_

_**"Aphrodite?" I asked.**_

_**I waited a few minutes because Aphrodite had began to scream again.**_

_**"Aphrodite!" I yelled taking hold of her hands gently.**_

_**She was shaking hard and screaming.**_

_**5 minutes had passed and the screaming finally stopped.**_

_**She lay in Darius's arms passed out from the vision.**_

_**"I'll ask when she wakes up" I told them.**_

_**Ah Hell is what I thought.**_

_**"This is going to be a long night" I said aloud.**_

_**to be continued**_


	6. Saving Damien

_**Saving Damien**_

_**~Aphrodite~**_

_**I was standing next to Darius taking in the scene of the wreck when suddenly I was in pain.**_

_**"I'm awake! No! Help Him!" I was screaming the the ugly nurse standing over me.**_

_**"Why aren't you helping him" I was asking as the doctor cut my leg.**_

_**"AAAHHH" I screamed "THAT HURT LIKE HELL!"**_

_**They were ignoring me.**_

_**"HELLO?" I tried speaking to them.**_

_**It's like they couldn't hear me, or just weren't listening.**_

_**"Damn" I said.**_

_**I looked over at the male I didn't know.**_

_**Why won't they help him I thought...**_

_**I woke up in the back seat of the hummer in Darius's arms.**_

_**"Well Fuck" I said "That was a real ass vision."**_

_**Darius looked at me full of concern. "You fell to the ground screaming."**_

_**Zoey walked over just then.**_

_**"Are you ok?" she said handing me a now open bottle of fugi water.**_

_**"I'm fucking great" I sneered.**_

_**"What happened?" she asked me "What did you see in your vision?"**_

_**"I was trying to get the doctors attention. They weren't saving some guy." I said "They were ignoring me and cutting my leg open, but they wouldn't save him."**_

_**She stared at me.**_

_**"Did you see the other guys face?" she asked.**_

_**"No" I replied "I was in to much pain."**_

_**"Was that all you saw?" she asked turning to leave.**_

_**"Yes now give me a fucking break would ya?" I said before falling back asleep against Darius.**_

_**~Zoey~**_

_**I walked away from Aphrodite with confusion.**_

_**Everyone was staring at me.**_

_**Ah Hell.**_

_**"What did she see?" Erin asked me.**_

_**"Just that she was in the hospital and the doctors were ignoring her." I said "She was trying to get them to save some guy she didnt know while they were cutting on her."**_

_**Shaunee's face scrunched up. "That's kinda gross." She said.**_

_**"I think she was seeing from Jack Milligan." Aurox said.**_

_**Everyone went silent thinking about it, but before anything else could be said the fire truck with blaring sirens pulled up.**_

_**"My world." One of them men said. "What happened?"**_

_**I stepped forward. **_

_**"We don't know, but we think Jack Milligan is in there." I stated "That's his corvet."**_

_**They immediately got to work trying to flip the corvet back over.**_

_**As they were working on the car an ambulence pulled up along side the human police.**_

_**"Can you tell us what happened here?" The female officer asked us.**_

_**We all shook our heads.**_

_**"Thank your for clalling us and not just driving off" She said "I'm officer Milligan."**_

_**"Milligan?" I asked stunned.**_

_**"Yes,"She replied,"I'm Denise Milligan. My husband owns Club Paradise."**_

_**Everyone went silent all of a sudden..**_

_**"Ok kids, what are you hiding?" She asked sternly.**_

_**Just then the male officer stared at the wreck with wide eyes.**_

_**"Denise" he said "Denise you should go back to the station."**_

_**"Why?" she glared at him.**_

_**"You aren't needed here." he said. "Go home"**_

_**She just pushed past him and had not walked five feet when she fell on her knees to the ground.**_

_**"Oh no," She cried "Not Jack, It can't be Jack."**_

_**I went over and wraped an arm around her shoulder.**_

_**"Spirit come to me" I whispered "Help sooth her and make her strong please."**_

_**She leaned into my embrace crying hard.**_

_**Just then the firefighters shouted, "We have a live one! Bring the Stretcher!"**_

_**Denise looked up hopefully as they pulled the body out of the back seat.**_

_**I watched and my mouth damn near hit the floor at who they pulled out.**_

_**It was Damien.**_

_**"Oh Godess" I ran over to the stretcher holding Damien. **_

_**He wasn't breathing and blood was trickling down his still perfect face from his mouth.**_

_**"Oh Goddess, No!" I said almost screaming.**_

_**Stark rushed over pulling me away.**_

_**"He's dead.." I sobbed "He can't be dead!"**_

_**Stark rubbed my back as they then pulled a very damaged , but living, Jack Milligan from the other side.**_

_**The hospital workers loaded the boys into two ambulences.**_

_**"I'm riding with Damien" I ran up to the ambulence.**_

_**"Sorry, Family only." one of the ambulence workers said.**_

_**"I am his High Priestess" I said "I am valid to go with he is my fledgling."**_

_**The man stared at me with questioning eyes.**_

_**I sighed angrily wiping the cover up off of both of heads.**_

_**The man gasped at my marks, but helped me into the ambulence.**_

_**I quickly covered our marks again.**_

_**I had lied, but I had the feeling from Nxy to become the High Priestess there.**_

_**We speed away following the other ambulence with sirens whirring.**_

_**I knew the gang was following behind and Denise was with Jack.**_

_**We reached the hospital in a matter of minutes.**_

_**They rushed Damien into a room along with Jack and began surgery.**_

_**Denise and I were forced to wait in the family waiting room with everyone else left in the regular waiting room.**_

_**"Spirit please help both Jack and Damien to be well." I whispered tears flowing down my face.**_

_**"How did this happen?" Denise asked. "The truck was empty"**_

_**I stared at her. "It was empty?"**_

_**"Yes" she said.**_

_**~Jack~**_

_**I awoke in the hospital during surgery.**_

_**I saw the male in the next bed over.**_

_**"You Have To Help Him" I half yelled.**_

_**They just ignored me and kept on cutting my leg.**_

_**"OW!" I screamed.**_

_**They just kept cutting unaware that I was saying anything.**_

_**"Help Him!" I cried out "Not Me! HELP HIM"**_

_**I needed to him to be ok.**_

_**If he was ok I could die.**_

_**"I'm awake! No! Help him!" I began screaming at the ugly nurse standing over me.**_

_**"Why aren't you helping him?" I asked as the doctor continued cutting my leg.**_

_**"AHHH THAT HURT LIKE HELL" I yelled.**_

_**"HELLO?" they were either ignoring me or just weren't listening.**_

_**I looked over at the male I didn't know.**_

_**Why won't they help him I thought as I laid there.**_

_**The doctor hit a tender spot and my fist smashed into the ugly nurses nose breaking it.**_

_**Blood gushed from her now broken nose.**_

_**"Strap him" I heard the doctor tell other nurses as the ugly one ran to put ice on her nose.**_

_**I fought and struggled against the nurses trying to strap me down. **_

_**I sat up.**_

_**"HELP HIM YOU FUCKER!" I looked right at the bastard and screamed.**_

_**He blinked finally hearing and understanding me.**_

_**"I'm sorry son," he stared "He's dead."**_

_**"THAT ISN'T TRUE!" I screamed having a feeling he was alive.**_

_**I stood up blood dripping from my body and stood over the male.**_

_**"Wake up" I whispered "Please just wake up."**_

_**A rising in his chest made me know he was still alive.**_

_**"He's alive!" the doctor dumbly announced.**_

_**"Put an oxygen mask on him and heart moniter." He barked orders to the nurses standing there.**_

_**Just as everyone started moving I hit the floor going into another blackness.**_

_**(~Jack Milligan~ I heard, no saw my name, coming from a cave. **_

_**I followed the noise. In the cave stood the most beautiful woman ever. **_

_**~Jack Milligan, Son of Night, Welcome.~ She said her words coming out a playful purple. **_

_**"Am I dead?" I asked, my words coming out a deep blue. **_

_**~You are far from that my son~ her purple words floated around me.**_

_**"Then where am I?" My blue words filled the cave.**_

_**~You are in my cave. I am the Goddess Nyx.~ she smiled at me.**_

_**"How do you know me?" I asked her.**_

_**~I have chosen you as my son. In the days to come you will go to the Tulsa House of Night. There you will aid Zoey and her group.~ She said stading to wrap her arms around me.**_

_**"Aid them? how?" I asked surprised.**_

_**~You will be their technolgist and you will help to bring Damien happiness again my son. You share a soul with his deceased lover Jack Twist.~ she smiled ~You are not marked yet, but you will be and don't worry, Damien won't die.~**_

_**"Damien?" his name slipped off my tongue in a question.**_

_**~Yes the young man whom you have saved this night.~ She kissed my forehead. ~You felt drawn to him because of the soul with whom you share. They were very fond of each other.~**_

_**I noded.**_

_**~Do not be ashamed of whom and what you are. my u-we-tsi~**_

_**She kissed me once more on the forhead before everything went back to the beeping of the hospital machines)**_

_**beep...beep...beep..**_

_**I heard the heart monitors on our machines.**_

_**I slowly opened my eyes to the see the male, no to see Damien, laying there with eyes closed.**_

_**I smiled, Damien, I thought before falling to sleep again.**_


	7. Damien's Dead

_**Damien's Dead.**_

_**~Zoey~**_

_**We all sat in the hospital waiting room to find out if the human was to live or die.**_

_**Human, wow I've become Neferet with that, oh hell no. I am not that Bitch!**_

_**"Zoey Redbird?" said the familiar voice of Grandma Redbird cutting off my inner bable.**_

_**"Grandma!" I said "What are you doing here?"**_

_**"I heard my u-we-ti-si-aga was in need of comfort" She said "How is Damien?"**_

_**Of course Grandma knows everything.**_

_**"We don't know yet Grandma" I said frowning deeply.**_

_**"In due time u-we-tsi-aga all will be well" She said smoothly rubbing the hair out of my face.**_

_**I smiled feeling indefinately safer with Grandma here.**_

_**"Excuse me," interuppted the nurse ",I need to speak with the party of Damien Maslin."**_

_**Her face said it all, it was going to be bad.**_

_**I took a step towards her, "That would be me."**_

_**She arched an eyebrow at me.**_

_**"Zoey Redbird and his High Priestess." I said staring her in the eyes.**_

_**She nodded "I'm sorry for your loss." She looked at our little group. "We lost him."**_

_**The room started to spin suddenly and then Stark was at my side holding me up.**_

_**I pushed him off of me.**_

_**"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "YOUR LYING!"**_

_**I pushed past the nurse and stormed into the back with no idea where to even look for Damien.**_

_**"You can't be back her miss" said a buff security guard.**_

_**"Fire come to me" I whispered "make this guard feel as if he is on fire."**_

_**The screaming began as I marched past the guard.**_

_**"Thank you fire. You may go"**_

_**I turned to the right without a soul daring to stop me.**_

_**Thats when I smelt his blood.**_

_**Damien.**_

_**I ran then and my mouth gaped open at his cut open chest.**_

_**"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted glaring at the tall, blonde doctor.**_

_**I didn't even hear or feel Stark and before I knew it he was there pulling me into his arms.**_

_**I fought for a few moments as he whispered silly calming words into my ear before I gave up and stopped struggling.**_

_**He kept hold of me.**_

_**"Let go Stark" I growled.**_

_**"As your guardian," he said, "I can not."**_

_**I leaned into him crying for the stupid mistake of the docter costing us Damien.**_

_**~Damien~**_

_**I was over my body staring at it.**_

_**"I'm dead." I stated my words a swirl of blue.**_

_**Then Nyx appeared in front of me.**_

_**Of course she is beautiful, but she had not come to do what I expected to do.**_

_**"Nyx" my blue words shimmered.**_

_**"Yes, Damien" she said "It is I, Nyx." **_

_**Her words a pink and golden color.**_

_**"Am I going to the Otherworld?" my blue words asked.**_

_**"No, my son, you are not." her words swirled around me.**_

_**"Oh." I said.**_

_**My words had changed to a redish color.**_

_**"You are needed still," she said kissing my forhead,"He needs you."**_

_**I stared at her.**_

_**"Jack?" I asked my words turning into a dark pink.**_

_**"Yes." she replied before disappearing.**_

_**~Jack~**_

_**They moved me rooms.**_

_**"Fuck!" I shouted.**_

_**The nurse came in.**_

_**"Oh honey, don't move to much." she smiled at me.**_

_**I glared at her staying silent and watching as she pulled out a needle.**_

_**"What the fuck is that?" I said sitting up.**_

_**"Just some morphine for the pain" she said flicking the air bubbles out.**_

_**"Oh hell no!" I grabbed her hand "You ain't giving me that shit!"**_

_**She blinked startled at my sudden response.**_

_**I pushed her out of the way standing up.**_

_**The room spun for a moment.**_

_**"WHERE IS HE?" I shouted at her.**_

_**"I'm sorry, but whomever do you mean?" She asked.**_

_**I ripped out the ivs and started for the door.**_

_**"You need to lay back down" she said getting in my way.**_

_**"Get the FUCK out of my way!" I said pissed off.**_

_**"Security!" she screamed out just as her ass hit the tile floor.**_

_**I took off running.**_

_**"Fuck!" I said halfway down the hall.**_

_**My lungs burned, but I had to find him.**_

_**I kept going half running and half walking.**_

_***Ding***_

_**I got into the elevator going down.**_

_***Attention all medical staff and patients...***_

_**"Damn it!" I said still waiting.**_

_***We have a patient on the loss please notify security if you see him***_

_**"Assholes!" I shouted at the camera in the elevator.**_

_***Ding* **_

_**The doors to the elevator and I ran out.**_

_**I turned suddenly and *SMACK*!**_

_**I ran right into the back of a slender, platinum blonde female.**_

_**"Hey, WATCH IT!" She turned her icy glare on me.**_

_**"S..sorry." I said stunned as I sat on the ground.**_

_**Her eyes widened.**_

_**"Jack Milligan?" She asked bending down in front of me.**_

_**"Yeah, that's me." I said staring at her.**_

_**"Aphrodite La'Fonte." She smiled offering me her hand.**_

_**"Nice to meet you." I said as I shook her hand then got to my feet.**_

_**I noticed the group she was with was all staring at me.**_

_**She turned to them "Nerd Herd, meet Jack Milligan."**_

_**"Hi" I said awkwardly.**_

_**They all smiled at me.**_

_**"Howdy," a girl in roper jeans and a cowboy hat said, "I'm Stevie Rae Johnson."**_

_**She had an Oakie twang to her voice and she wore her blonde hair in ringlets of curls.**_

_**"Don't worry," she said wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "We won't tell them your here."**_

_**I stood there for a moment until I noticed the bed behind an elderly woman.**_

_**I walked past them all eyebrow furrowed in confusion.**_

_**Damien.**_

_**There he was on the bed.**_

_**"Fucking idiots." I said under my breath as i stared at his cut open chest.**_

_**I looked around for tools.**_

_**"Damn those fucktards." I said to myself grabbing the tools I needed.**_

_**"Fucktards?" Aphrodite laughed. **_

_**I glared at her quickly then set to work.**_

_**I stitched his chest closed again.**_

_**Everyone was watching me quietly.**_

_**I took the shocking machine and rubbed the handles together then placced it on his unmoving chest.**_

_***ZAP***_

_**Nothing.**_

_**I quickly raised the electricity and rubbed the handles together again.**_

_**I placed it on his chest again.**_

_***ZAP***_

_**Still Nothing.**_

_**I raised the amount again once again rubbbing the handles together.**_

_**I placed it on his chest and his chest still did not move.**_

_**I quickly attached a heart moniter to his chest.**_

_**"I can't believe I forgot that..." I said to myself.**_

_**I got the machine ready again after placing an oxygen mask over his mouth.**_

_**I rubbed the handles together again and pressed it to his chest.**_

_***ZAP***_

_***beep beep beep beep***_

_**The heart monitor started beeping.**_

_**I smiled then set to work again.**_

_**I grabbed a bag a saline, a needle, an iv tube, and some clear tape.**_

_**I placed the bag of saline on an iv hook and set up the iv tube.**_

_**I took his right arm in my hands and cleaned off the middle with a towelette.**_

_**I then found his vein and put the iv in.**_

_**I taped it carefully down to his arm then set his arm on the bed.**_

_**I walked over to the medical cabient and found the morphine.**_

_**I took a needle and put the right amount of morphine into it.**_

_**I walked back over to the bed ad checked for air bubbles before poking the needle into a spot on the iv.**_

_**"There," I whispered to him, "Now you won't feel any pain." **_

_**"Wow!" Stevie Rae exclaimed.**_

_**I turned towards the group having forgoten they were watching.**_

_**The elderly woman was staring at me.**_

_**"You saved him." Stevie Rae said.**_

_**I could feel the blush on my cheeks.**_

_**"I couldn't let him die." I whispered.**_

_**~Damien~**_

_**I felt the pull back to my body.**_

_**I had been watching him, Jack, save me.**_

_**So he is back.**_

_**I smiled before I was suddenly pulled into my unconsious body.**_

_***beep beep beep beep***_

_**I could hear the heart monitor beeping.**_

_**He did it, he saved me.**_

_**Oh Jack!**_

_**I felt the morphine go into my body through the iv and before I was totally out again I heard him speak to me.**_

_**"There," he whispered to me, "Now you won't feel any pain."**_

_**A few seconds later darkness took me into a painless slumber.**_

_**tbc**_


End file.
